bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shūhei Hisagi (HB)
Shūhei Hisagi (檜佐木 修兵, Hisagi Shūhei), originally a seated officer within the 9th Division, is the lieutenant of the 9th Division, formerly under Captain Kaname Tōsen and currently under Captain Kensei Muguruma, following the latter's betrayal. Appearance Shūhei Hisagi is a tall and lean man with dark gray eyes, short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek (gained during a past Hollow attack). Additionally, he has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek (inspired by Kensei Muguruma, who saved him from a Hollow when he was young), as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wears a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms. These have explosive properties as seen in his fight with Findorr Calius . Hisagi wears a sleeveless Shihakushō, and has his lieutenant insignia tied to his left arm. Back when he asked Tōsen to remove him as a seated officer, he wore a Shinigami robe with sleeves and did not have the blue-striped tattoo. During his academy days, Hisagi's hair was much longer, hanging down to his neck in the back and approaching his chin in the front. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Hisagi has changed his hairstyle, letting his hair fall against his face and coming down near his ears. Personality Hisagi is an extremely mature and calm individual, a state that is slightly at odds with his somewhat punk-like appearance. He usually takes responsibility and tends to avoid violence when possible. He seems to be virtuous, much like his captain's image; their views often coincide until it is revealed that Kaname Tōsen is a subordinate of Sōsuke Aizen. After Tōsen betrays the Soul Society with Aizen and Ichimaru, Hisagi forms a friendship with Tōsen's former friend, Sajin Komamura, with both of them resolving to open Tōsen's eyes to the truth. He is often seen in the company of the 3rd Division lieutenant, Izuru Kira. He comes from the lower class, but when he is pressed for cash, he is ready to rely on any free food source available, including one provided by someone as obtuse and snotty as 2nd Division Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Hisagi has stated that he does not like the shape of his Zanpakutō's Shikai release, as it looks like something meant to "reap life itself". He also fears his sword's power, because to him, it is something of a sign of respect to battle for justice as well as a testament to the true strength of one's character. This philosophy is taught to him by his former captain, given the latter's "follow the path with the least bloodshed" creed, indicating a reasonable closeness between the two. It also seems that while battling, he becomes a darker person and seeks fear in his enemies while in battle. In the absence of Tōsen, not only does the leadership of his division weigh on him, but also the chief editorial position of Seireitei Communication. In what little free time he has, he likes to practice on a guitar that he found on one of his missions to the Human world and brought back to Soul Society. As members of his division find his practice annoying, he tends to do it in the mountains of Rukongai. He receives proper guidance at last in the handling of the instrument from Yasutora Sado after the Ryoka invasion. He dreams of starting a band. He ran a serial article in Seireitei Communication, titled "Please Teach Me! Shūhei Sensei!!", but it never managed to get popular, and was cancelled after having published three lessons on Shinigami and Soul Society. He is also the author of This Hand, That Hand, The Hand Over There and Goodbye To Yesterday's Me. It is also known that he cooks well and his favorite food is Vienna sausage, while he dislikes sea urchins. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Because of the fact he fears his own Zanpakutō's Shikai form, Hisagi refrains from using it and as such has greater mastery in swordsmanship, capable of holding his own against enemies whom are more powerful than he is, with his speed and strength he is also capable of landing powerful blows and find openning to attack his enemies. As such, using his Zanpakutō's Shikai would only be for a last resort, rather than rely on it too much. *'Kusarigamajutsu Master': Despite his fear of his very own Shikai, Hisagi is still incredibly skilled in its usage, being capable of fighting in a large variety of angles and styles, making his attacks unpredictable and hard to follow, even an Arrancar's Pesquisa can find difficulty in dodging the next attack. Enhanced Strength: Despite his lean build, Hisagi appears to have more physical strength than he appears, he was able of lifting the chimera-like creature Ayon and even throw him back down, showing very little hardships in doing so, Ayon already being a tremendously large creature alone, further shows Hisagi has much more muscle power than meets the eye. Enhanced Speed & Agility: Being capable of swift and quick movements to perform many deadly attacks using Kazeshini's shikai form, Hisagi also has remarkable speed, his quick reactions to attacks and also in order to counter his enemies using Kusarigamajutsu, pulling the chain and quickly pinning his enemies. He is also able of dodging attacks very easily though mainly by the use of Shunpo. Enhanced Endurance: Hisagi possesses a high level of resilience and stamina, evidenced by his ability to take heavy damage from Ayon, and be able to fight and ultimately defeat his former captain, despite receiving further grievous injuries. Shunpo Expert: Hakuda Expert: High Spiritual Power: Kidō Abilities Kidō Expert: Hisagi, having been a Shinigami for a long time, seems to be well-versed enough in Kidō to have an understanding of at least fairly high-level Kidō spells without incantation, most noticeably Binding No. 62. He has been seen using them in conjunction with his released Zanpakutō to deliver more damage to his opponents. Tsuzuri Raiden Master: Thanks to his Zanpakutō being long ranged, using Tsuzuri Raiden combined with Kazeshini is highly advantageous to Hisagi, able of harming his enemies while keeping a safe distance from them. His mastery over this spell is so great, that he can execute with only a single finger, no incantations not even the number or classification, being able of casting it silently. Hisagi is able of using this spell is ways different from its original use, such examples can be condensing the spell's effects in a single area and releasing it all into a paralyzing explosion, even making the effects long lasting and even more destruction and intense that they can fry his enemy's flesh and give them severe burns. Enhancements is also an option for Hisagi to combine with Kazeshini, by coating Kazeshini in the lightning of Tsuzuri Raiden and keeping it lasting, Hisagi can cause even greater damage and temporarily paralyze them, even merely touching Kazeshini while coated in lightning can paralyze whoever touches it, be it friend or foe. The fact Hisagi can prevent the effects of Tsuzuri Raiden from harming him further shows his mastery over the spell, but cannot do so to his allies as well. Zanpakutō Kazeshini (風死, Wind of Death): In its sealed form, Hisagi's sword looks like a regular katana with an octangular tsuba. Hisagi has been seen carrying his Zanpakutō both at his waist and on his back. *'Shikai': Kazeshini's Shikai command is "Reap" (刈れ, kare). When released, it takes the form of two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain. While in Shikai form, Kazeshini can be swung by its chains in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a fan. The chains are extendible, giving Hisagi great ranged ability. Kazeshini can also be used for entangling an opponent's sword, or other weapons; It can even immobilize opponents. Although he dislikes the shape of his weapon, he is extremely proficient in wielding them; He uses them as projectiles and controls them at range by moving its chains, making Kazeshini's paths unpredictable. **'Shikai Special Ability': While it is only a melee-type Zanpakutō, Kazeshini's true strength lies solely on Hisagi's own skill in Kusarigamajutsu, though there is also a minor ability seen but never mentioned, which is the chain of Kazeshini extending to unknown limits to reach it's enemies and for a wider variety of attacks. ***'Kubikake' (首挂, Neck-Hanging): A physical technique that Hisagi can use by throwing the chain of Kazeshini around the neck of his opponent, from here he can pull the chain hanging the opponent strangling or ensnare them knocking them off balance and bringing them toward him. ***'Nage Yusuru' (投げ揺する, Rock Throwing): After stabbing the earth with one of the scythe-like blades of Kazeshini, Hisagi pulls the chains and rips out a chunk of earth to throw and strike the enemy with, this technique can also be executed using other sources, easiest way is to use boulders, since they are the easiest for Hisagi to handle. ***'Karitori '(刈り取り, Reaping): Not Yet Revealed. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Trivia *The author chose Hisagi out of the liking to the character's personality and fighting style, as well as to further expand on his abilities, as such, mainly Hisagi's abilities will be what is expanded by the other. *This article was made for the express purposes of being a portion of Mangetsu20's Roleplay: The Mass Collaborative 1,000 Year Blood War Arc Roleplay. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Males Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Lieutenant Category:Lieutenants